The colour of your eyes
by Azumiya Satsuki
Summary: What do people usually do when their boyfriend wakes up in the middle of the night crying? Lance doesn't know. In fact, he hoped he never would have to. But Keith needs consolation and Lance is ready to help. / Klance / Fluff / LOOOTS OF FLUFF /


**Hello guys! My name is Satsuki, I'm new to Voltron fandom and I ABSOLUTELY LOVE IT!**

 **Seriously, I can't help myself, I just adore it so much and of course, I ship Klance XDD There are no warnings, this is just a fluffy story with fluffy Klance and fluff eeeveryywhereeee :D**

 **Either way, if you can, please review and tell me what you thought!**

 **Thank you and enjoy! :)**

* * *

Lance has been more or less awake for five minutes already, faintly perceiving the shivering on his left side. His eyes were still closed and he felt too tired to even try understanding what it meant. He constantly swam in that semi-slumber, knowing that he should probably find out what was disturbing his sleep, but not motivated enough to do so.

It was only when a sudden movement on his left side jerked him awake that he realized he wasn't alone in the bed. Since Lance and Keith started dating, they liked to spend the nights cuddling and sleeping together. Now, however, the black-haired boy shot up abruptly from the mattress, panting violently.

Lance didn't hesitate to sit up as well and find out what happened. He saw the fear in the red paladin's eyes and the small droplets of sweat didn't escape his attention either.

"Keith? What's wrong?" He did his best to keep calm but when the other didn't stop hyperventilating, helplessness started creeping in the back of his mind. This has never happened before but he somehow knew that the pilot went through countless painful things in the past, so nightmares livid enough to make the boy end up in this state were... understandable, at least.

He had no time for panicking though. His boyfriend needed him now.

The brunette didn't know what to was the best thing to do so he listened to his guts. Taking the red paladin's shoulders into his hands, he called out softly: "Keith. Keith, look at me. Look at me, buddy."

And when he did, Lance's heart broke at the sight of the tear-stained face. He gently wiped the ugly fat tears away with his long fingers, not loosening the hold.

"That's right, sweetie. I'm here. You're safe. Calm down," he sang slowly and finally recognized the light coming back to Keith's eyes.

"L-Lance..." the smaller one sobbed upon waking up from his trance and Lance pulled him into a tight hug, staying in it for a good minute or two. He whispered comforting words and tried to joke to help his boyfriend recover from the shock, though it apparently didn't help much considering the everlasting trembling.

He decided to lay both of them down on the mattress, still not releasing Keith from his arms. He, however, pulled his right hand to get the black locks out of Keith's face and then to caress his cheek softly.

"Hey, mullet, focus on me," he smiled reassuringly, getting the red paladin's attention. "Tell me, what colour are my eyes?"

That question took Keith aback but he silently replied anyway: "D-dark blue,"

Lance's grin grew even wider: "Now, be a little bit more poetic, pour your heart into it."

Apparently, Keith had no idea how to do that so he just stared into Lance's orbs for a few minutes. His expression appeared to be quite focused and the brunette couldn't help but blush at just how beautiful the boy looked. Thank god, though, Keith was now distracted trying to find the right words.

He brushed the red paladin's cheek with his thumb: "Alright, try to compare them to something. Come on, Keith, I have hopes, what do they look like?"

"Like a rock," the blackhead answered seriously.

Lance made a grimace: "That hurt!" then he cracked into a giggle. His boyfriend however didn't understand what exactly had _hurt_ the other one so he just stayed quiet.

"Okay, I know you meant it well but that's too... uhm, well, not poetic. Let's try this. What kind of a rock is it?" he kindly offered help in this game. He still didn't really understand the purpose but well, maybe there wasn't one. Maybe he was just trying to get Keith back to earth, to him. Then, something struck him: "Wait, how can a rock be blue?"

"Pebbles," the other whispered and Lance had to stop breathing to hear it properly. "Blue like... pebbles in the sea."

It wasn't much, but Lance knew it was really a lot coming from Keith. His smile got even bigger, if that was even possible, and stole himself a small kiss, then rubbing their noses together like Eskimos do.

"My turn now," he announced and pulled the blackhead closer until their foreheads were touching.

Still cupping the other's cheek, Lance took a deep breath: "When I look into your eyes, I see a vast galaxy. It's endless, dark, it can make you feel afraid when you realize that you can so easily get lost in them. But at the same time, it's mesmerizingly calming. Because once you put your fears aside, what awaits you are the stars and their everlasting light."

For a while, the blue paladin wanted to die out of embarrassment (he played it cool but hell, how could he feel fine after saying that?!) but he forgot all of that when he caught sight of Keith. The boy's gaze was frozen and wide, though there were silent tears streaming down his face.

"H-hey, did I say something wrong? Keith? I'm sor-"

Before he could even stutter out his panicked apology, Keith shook his head, hugging Lance even tighter and crying into the crook of his neck.

"Thank you," he whispered, face hidden and sobbing uncontrollably.

The other boy didn't know what to do. He felt his shirt getting wet but he didn't mind it as much as the fact that it was his boyfriend distress causing it. Lance hugged him back and drew circles on his back, kissing Keith's forehead repeatedly. The red paladin's body was less stiff now and in a while, the shivering also stopped. Lance inconspicuously glanced down to see the boy fast asleep.

He was careful not to wake Keith up when drying the wet cheeks with the hem of his sleeve, a warm sensation bubbling inside his stomach. He wondered, how could someone be so precious to him? How could someone mean so much to him? It seemed absolutely ridiculous, he hasn't known Keith for longer than a year or two, he hasn't seen him in months after he got kicked out of Garison and yet - there was so much love he felt towards him. It didn't make sense, why would just the sight of Keith's anguished face make Lance lose his composure? He never thought it could be possible. Sure, Lance was the playboy, he liked to flirt and he had many girlfriends already, but never ever had he been so afraid to lose someone as he did with Keith.

"Stupid mullet," he chuckled and grabbed the blanket which has been tossed away, covering his boyfriend and himself. Even in sleep, the blackhead's hold was strong, but Lance did not mind. He found peace and security in Keith's arms, just as Keith found in his. That's all that mattered. They were together. Safe, warm and together.

Playing with those long dark locks, Lance closed his eyes, wishing for this - for _them_ \- to last forever.

Because

"I love you."


End file.
